


Blind Eye of the Storm

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: "I, Prince N'Jobu, challenge you, T'Chaka, to a ritual combat for our father's throne and mantle of the Black Panther."AU where N'Jadaka was raised in Wakanda as a prince and T'Challa (Charles) grew up in exile in USA.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnabella2k7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnabella2k7/gifts).



> To amazing donnabella2k7, with whom we discussed the idea of this AU <3

**35 years ago**

"I, Prince N'Jobu, challenge you, T'Chaka, to a ritual combat for our father's throne and mantle of the Black Panther."

"N'Jobu, no!" cried his mother, but he was determined to become the next king of Wakanda.

Not because he hated his brother, no. He loved T'Chaka with all his heart. But his older brother was too much like their father. They didn't saw what he saw when he traveled abroad. They clung to the old ways and old ideas. They feared the world outside. They only cared about Wakanda, turning blind eye to the world outside.

N'Jobu knew he will be better king than T'Chaka. He will care not only for Wakanda but for their people everywhere. If to do that he needed to fight his brother, so be it.

"I accept your challenge," said T'Chaka blankly. He couldn't believe it.

Betrayal hurt more than punches he received from his brother. T'Chaka was too distracted. Too heartbroken. Too confused.

He lost.

"Yield!" begged N'Jobu, holding his knife to T'Chaka's throat. As much as he wanted to win he didn't want it to be over his brothers dead body. 

"I yield."

T'Chaka didn't want to stand up, to see his brother crowned. He was defeated and it would've been the best fate for him to die. But he loved his brother still and didn't want to turn him into a murderer.

He spared N'Jobu from becoming a kin-slayer.

When T'Chaka finally stood up and looked to the crowd, N'Jobu was hugging their mother.

T'Chaka knew there was no place for him in Wakanda anymore. He will leave and never return.

**Now**

"Hey, Charles! So how was last night? Did you get that stunning woman agree to go on a second date with you?"

"No need for that," he said and winked at his colleague.

"Oh you!" Everett laughed. Charles had quite a reputation of being lady's man and he lived up to it. Everett was glad they didn't play in the same field. 

"Better tell me how was your day today? Is it true boss wanted to see you?"

"Yeah. I'm getting a promotion, I think? Or maybe it's a punishment for that fuck up with a mission in Miami. Which was totally your fault by the way."

"Hey!" he protested. It might've been his fault but he'll never admit it.

"Anyway, you're looking at the new CIA's liaison in Wakanda!" Everett spinned around demonstratively.

Everett still wasn't sure how he felt about this assignment. Everyone knew Wakanda was the most technologically advanced nation on Earth.

35 years ago no one even heard of this small African country. It was closed from the world and pretty hostile to foreigners. And then little by little new king opened his country, starting with refugee programs and foreign aid.

Over time Wakanda singlehandedly solved problems such as AIDS and cancer. Millions of lives were saved. The world was stunned. Everyone wanted to see Wakanda. To learn more about it. But the king wisely limited the information they shared. Even now only few chosen scientists had access to Wakandan technology and research. 

And, of course, Wakanda was the wet dream of every intelligence agency on Earth. CIA used every opportunity to put their people there. Now, apparently, it was his turn. Everett knew that all his predecessors failed. His mission was almost certainly doomed. 

"When do you start?" Charles hoped Everett haven't noticed the slight change in his tone.

"Prince N'Jadaka plans to visit New York next week. I will meet him and play the glorified baby sitter. Then, if everything goes fine, I'll go to Wakanda as part of his entourage."

Next week then. He was ready. He waited for this opportunity ever since he learned his father's true name, _his_ true name. T'Challa will take back what is rightfully his. 

"Are you ready to meet Wakandan royalty?" asked Charles. How lucky he was to made friends with Everett Ross. This man was his key to Wakanda.

"I guess I am," said Everett a bit nervously. "I saw Prince N'Jadaka's picture. He's handsome."

Everett tried to lighten the mood with this remark but instead Charles got even more serious. Maybe he was afraid Everett was so desperate to get laid he'll fuck up this assignment. But Everett was certain Prince N'Jadaka won't even look at him twice. Why would an heir to the throne of the wealthiest nation on Earth be interested in the likes of him?

Doesn't meant one can't dream. Maybe he'll be the next Megan Markle. That thought was so ridiculous Everett laughed out loud.

Charles looked at Everett curiously. Perhaps his plan can be improved. It depended on whether or not N'Jadaka liked his lovers male and white.

If he has to become the best wingman the world have ever seen to get under N'Jadaka's skin, he will do it. He will put his best effort to get his cousin interested in Everett Ross.

"Want to go grab some lunch? We can talk about your new assignment," offered Charles.

"Yeah, lunch sounds good," said Everett, blissfully unaware that he just became the pawn that threatened to take down the king.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince N'Jadaka was even more handsome in person. To be honest, Everett was a bit starstruck.

He read a lot about Wakanda and its royal family in preparation for this assignment. He knew that N'Jadaka was smart, like crazy smart. All the degrees he picked up like it was nothing. All the patents he had, all the tech he built. He was a true genius.

Everett had a bit of experience with geniuses. Rhodey, his friend from the Air Force, was BFF's with Tony Stark. Everett met the man and was invited to some of Stark's parties. One time he ended up in the back seat of a modified Royce with Stark's tongue down his throat. Other time Stark haven't even recognized him and tried to impress Everett with his newest missile navigation system. And then, of course, there was that time when Tony had another one of his ideas right in the middle of a blow-job and used Everett's shirt (!) to write on some formula. Ever since that night Everett was done hooking up with geniuses. Not that there were a lot of them just running around, interested in dating a middle aged CIA agents, but still. 

N'Jadaka reminded him a little of Tony. The same confidence and I-am-God-amongst-mortals vibe that came with knowledge that you're the smartest, richest and strongest man in any room. But Everett knew that with Stark it was mostly a self-preserving mechanism. N'Jadaka was harder for him to read. Maybe he too was hiding behind this mask.

Everett didn't know what to make of the prince yet. He saw a handsome, confident, smart and generous man but who knew what was hidden underneath.

Well, it was his job to find out, wasn't it? That thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He stood quietly in the corner of the room while Wakandan delegation met with a group of politicians and scientists. His eyes were on the prince the whole time. Everything else wasn't his concern.

Everett was the first one to see the red dot and shouted for prince's security to cover him from snipers. He barely had time to run to N'Jadaka's side when the explosions started.

Fuck. They were royally fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Crisis management was one of his strong sides. 'Think quick' becomes your second nature when you're up in the sky in a fighter jet with a blink of an eye to react to an incoming missile or failing engine.

That said, in a few seconds it took him to get to the prince, Everett already sorted everything out and came with a solution.

This was an inside job.

Only selected few knew about the place where the meeting was held. He himself oversaw the preparations, choose the place and scooped every inch of it to make sure everything was top notch. Wakandan intelligence was informed, of course. They approved of his security measures and put some of their own. Surveillance cameras on the perimeter, undercover agents outside, control of the air space, all your usual stuff.

Everyone else but he himself, his men, and Wakandan delegation had no idea where the meeting will take place. They were picked up in an underground garage of one of the shopping malls in a dozen of different vehicles half of which were used as decoy. 

All those security measures might seem over the top but Prince N'Jadaka had a price on his head that could make someone very, very rich. Grossly rich. Not only terrorist or extremists wanted him dead. A lot of wealthy powerful people were pissed at Wakanda. Ever since emerging from the dark Wakanda took a leading position first in central Africa, then, very quickly, their influence grew and nowadays almost third of the worlds population depended on their protection, foreign policy and stable economy. For the rest of the world that meant no more covert operation to destabilize governments. No more supporting militant forces. No more using crisis, war and genocide to exploit natural resources and strip people bare of everything they had. 

It wasn't widely known but the assassination attempt on King N'Jobu, that took place in late 90s, was sponsored by DeBeers. Diamond monopoly lost billions when the blood diamonds from Africa became a thing of the past. They were pissed to lose cheap materials and wanted King N'Jobu dead. And now even more corporations held grudge against the rising superpower. 

And that was only the tip of an iceberg. How many countries would've been glad to see Wakanda bleed. Killing an heir to Wakanda's throne on US soil and blame it on CIA would've been considered a great success by anyone. 

Well, not on his watch. 

Right now Everett knew that he could trust only two people. Himself and the prince. The chances that this was all just an elaborate plan for N'Jadaka to commit suicide were close to null. Everett couldn't trust anyone on his team or anyone from Wakandan delegation. They were all compromised until proven otherwise. 

"Your Highness, come with me!" he shouted, grabbing N'Jadaka's shoulder and dragging him from the room. 

Dora Milaje followed them, but Everett was prepared for that. He choose this building for a reason. A few turns and hidden doors and they were alone. 

"What the hell are you doing?" asked N'Jadaka upon realizing that CIA agent got him separated from his personal guard. Was this a kidnapping attempt? They should've used someone bigger then. No chance in hell this shortie will be able to best him in combat.

"We're compromised. I can't trust anyone. Yours or mine. Until we find out how the assailants knew about this meeting everyone except you is a suspect."

"What about you, huh? How do I know it's not your doing?"

"You can't. But I promise you, I take my job seriously. And since my job is to make sure you're alive and well you can trust me, I didn't sell you out." Everett urged N'Jadaka to keep moving. "Is there any way your people can track you? I highly recommend turning it off." 

"So no one will know where I am but you? I don't think so." Did this man seriously think N'Jadaka will trust him, just like that? That he will blindly follow agent Ross anywhere without his guard or support from home? 

"We don't have time for you to play spoiled princess, Your Highness! I get it you don't trust me. But think! Only my team and your people knew about this place. And they're still out there. No matter who it was, they can get to us at any moment. We should leave as fast as we can. Let me at least try to save you!"

"I don't need saving!" He was the Black Panther, for Bast's sake! He can take care of himself. 

"Okay, maybe you don't. So what are you suggesting? We go out and I just shove you under the line of fire so you can prove how invincible you are? We don't know where the threat comes from. For all I know you pissed off the Avengers and Tony will come flying in his metal suit and make a nice ragout out of us." Everett was sure he'll have an aneurysm if N'Jadaka won't listen to him. "Please stop being a pain in my ass and just follow me!"

Well, that was first. No one talked to him like that, ever. It was... interesting. 

Hell, he was the Black Panther. If anything threatening will happen he will activate his suit and kick this arrogant little prick's ass. 

"Fine. Let's go," N'Jadaka said. "Where exactly are you taking me?" He blocked his kimoyo beads and was now off-line. 

"Safe house. Since I can't trust my team It'll have to be some place no one knows about." 

"And do you have such place?"

"I don't. My friend Charles does."

"You trust him?"

"I do."

He was sure Charles will help them. Everett didn't tell him any details about today's meeting. Charles was out of the suspect pool. And he was a damn good agent. Together they will get to the bottom of this.


	4. Chapter 4

When N'Jadaka finally followed him without arguing they quickly made it to the adjoining building using underground tunnel.

Everett led N'Jadaka to the minivan he parked in secret just this morning. It was his contingency plan C. Plans A and B included his men and prince's security. But since they couldn't count on anyone plan C it was. 

He pulled out a jacket from the duffel bag and handed it to N'Jadaka.

"Here, put it on."

"Mario's pizza? For real?" Okay, was this a prank? Did W'Kabi pay this CIA dude to imitate an attack and make him wear pizza delivery boy's jacket? 

"It should be about your size. And you better leave your phone here."

"I don't have a phoo..." He didn't finish that sentence. Because wow, this is totally a prank. It must be. Otherwise why would agent Ross undress right in from of him? 

N'Jadaka was certain he never told W'Kabi about a sexual fantasy where he's a pizza man who has to seduce middle aged white guy. Because he don't have that fantasy. Well, he didn't before.

He was about to call agent Ross on this bullshit when the american, now wearing only shirt, socks, and underwear, took overalls out of the bag and put them on. Oh. Right.

They were pizza man and mailman. It was either brilliant or completely insane. 

"Helmet!" Everett said and tossed it to the prince.

Everett put on a cap and checked his bag. Everything they might need was there.

When Everett took out two bicycles N'Jadaka couldn't believe his eyes.

"I really, really hope you know how to ride one of these."

He did. But that was not the point.

Bast, this whole situation was absurd. He barely stopped himself from laughing hysterically.

"When we get out go one block straight, then turn right, another three blocks and you'll see an office building, 115. Ditch the bike, go inside. I will be right behind you."

"Got it," said N'Jadaka.

Even if it was a prank at least it's a fun one. 

In the office building they got into an elevator together but instead of going up they went down to a parking lot.

'Amazing. Another dress up show,' thought N'Jadaka but instead they got into an unremarkable grey car and drove out of there without any fuss. 

"Couldn't we have done this in the first place? Just take a car, without putting on halloween costumes?"

"That area is under surveillance. They check the cars first. And besides, because of the explosions roads are blocked by emergency service vehicles. No one cares about bicycles though. And here we are far enough to get out unnoticed." 

Everett made sure they weren't followed and drove to a safe-house in Queens. 

He will contact Charles once he's sure they are, indeed, safe.


	5. Chapter 5

When they finally made it to their destination Everett parked the car outside and told N'Jadaka to wait while he checked the house.

Everything seemed fine inside. He opened the garage door and went back to the car.

Everett left N'Jadaka in the house with an instruction to lay low and went to check the block. It might've been a bit suspicious for people who lived here to see a mailman at this time, but those people weren't his concern. The ones who might've followed them here were.

All clear. Thank god. Everett might go out again later today but for now he didn't see any sighs of his colleagues or any other interested party. 

Still, he took a mazy route home and sneaked in from the back door.

"It's me, agent Ross," he announced once in the house. Friendly fire or a freaked out prince were the last thing he needed.

When Everett heard no response he went looking for the prince. He found N'Jadaka in the small office, buried in cables and computer parts.

"I can't believe people still use this tech!" he said, a bit excited and genuinely surprised. 

"Well, we're not all Wakandan billionaires."

"Yeah. I'm almost finished. Did what I could. It's not perfect, but at least now this thing is encrypted and untraceable."

"Thank you. It will be really helpful." Wow, he was gone for what, half an hour at best? And in that time N'Jadaka built new computer almost from scratch? For a while there he forgot who was his charge, too preoccupied with getting them out of danger. Now he felt like an idiot. "Oh, hm," he cleared his throat nervously. "I must apologize for the way I spoke to you earlier, Your Highness. I might not be as good in crisis as I thought if I let my temper out like that. You have my sincere apologies. When this is over I will report to my superiors, giving them all the details of our exchange. I'm sure they'll appoint someone new."

"No problem, agent Ross. Today's events were not the best for a clear line of communication and etiquette. You did what you could to get us out of there. And honestly, I kinda liked it. It's good to be treated like a regular person for once. In fact, I insist that we forego all that formal stuff and just be two people stuck in a complicated, life-threatening situation. You can call me N'Jadaka." He smiled reassuringly at agent Ross. 

"Okay. Call me Everett, then." He was glad he didn't offended the prince. 

Especially considering they had to trust and help each other to get out of this mess alive.


	6. Chapter 6

While agent Ross was out N'Jadaka did a bit of snooping. Of course he did. Presumably secret CIA safe-house? And he was left there alone? You bet your ass he went through every closet in every room. And was a bit disappointed. It was no safe house all right. This was a fuck fest nest. Nothing interesting but lube and condoms and all sorts of other kinky shit.

He didn't find any weapons or secret stashes but now he knew that agent Ross' lover was _gifted_. N'Jadaka knew that brand of condoms. He used them himself. 

Why lie and say this house belonged to a friend? Why not say the truth? 'Hey we can hide in the love nest I use to get fucked by a huge dick'. N'Jadaka isn't a prude or anything. He understands. 

Anyway, why was he thinking about it so much? What was so irritating in the thought of agent Ross having wild sex with someone else all around this house. He couldn't care less. Right? 

To distract himself from that mental image N'Jadaka went to take a closer look at a computer he saw earlier. The thing was old and primitive but he got his first engineering degree at 15. He knew his way around tech. Even such an outdated one.

When he was almost done agent Ross came back. 

N'Jadaka let go of the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Hey, it's okay that he was worried about this man. Compassion is a completely normal human emotion, it doesn't have to mean anything.

And then - Everett - tried to apologize and be all official with him but he wasn't having any of it. N'Jadaka saw the man in his underwear. They were beyond all that.

***

While N'Jadaka was finishing with the computer Everett went looking for anything that might be useful. He didn't have time to look around earlier and before today only saw this house on a picture. 

There was some food in the kitchen, mostly frozen TV dinners and cereal. In bathroom he found new toothbrushes, still packed. Bedroom... Okay nothing useful in bedroom except Charles' clothes. Which won't fit Everett but might be roughly N'Jadaka's size. Everett hoped they won't be here long enough to need them. 

Otherwise the house was empty, no emergency stashes. Thankfully, Everett brought his own.

When the computer was ready Everett used an encrypted chatroom to send a short massage.

_November Tango Zero Five_

Few minutes later in another chatroom Charles wrote:

_Evy! What's happening? Are you alright?_

_I'm fine. We're at that place you told me about last week. I hope you don't mind_

_Of course not_

_I need you to find anything you can about what happened with my mission_

_Will do. Lay low for now, okay?_

_Thanks. I knew I can count on you_

_Any time. I'll contact you if I find anything. Do you need me to come over?_

_If it's safe, sure_

***

"So when is your lover coming?" asked N'Jadaka.

"My lover? Charles is my friend and colleague. Nothing romantic." That was weird.

"So you say. I don't mind it, you know? I'm not a homophobe." 

"That's good to know." Definitely weird. After somewhat awkward silence Everett decided to clarify. "Charles is straight. But I'm not. So, yeah, good to know."

The prince cringed a little. 'Way to go, N'Jadaka. Very smooth.' He thought to himself. 'You just had to make Everett come out to you right now, didn't you?'

Oh well. At least the nagging irritation he felt about the perspective of meeting Everett's lover was gone.

Hm. N'Jadaka wasn't ready to analyze his feelings right now. They had more important things to do. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Protein bar or dry cereal?" Everett suspected it's not what royalty usually eats but there weren't a lot to choose from.

It was almost dinner time and they did't have a thing to eat since morning. 

"Dry cereal sounds delightful," said N'Jadaka, dryly.

They spend the day trying to find who was behind the attack. 

Everett looked into his men but they all came clean. N'Jadaka did the same and couldn't find anything that would point to a traitor. It was both relieve and reason for concern. 

N'Jadaka hacked into CIA database to read forensic reports while Everett contacted his men on the black market, requesting information about all resent purchase of explosives. So far everything came out to be a dead end. 

The attack was, undeniably, an inside job. Whomever was responsible for it managed to cover their tracks masterfully. Who knows what else they were capable of.

About an hour ago Everett got short message from Charles saying that he found something and will drop by this evening.

He hoped it's good news. Unlike Charles, who had more resources at his disposal, they could only do that much without drawing unwanted attention. 

They were both tired, worked up, and in dire need of distraction and refuel.

"So, you do this often?" asked N'Jadaka, when they sat down to eat.

"By 'this' you mean eating dry cereal or hiding from everyone?"

"Hiding."

"Honestly, more than I'm okay with. Going off the grid is always risky. I prefer knowing where the threat comes from and who the enemy is." 

"Hm. You're not a politician then."

"No. I guess I'm more of a soldier." 

"Serve and obey, huh?" N'Jadaka didn't even try to hide the double meaning of that question.

Everett licked his lips. Sugary crumbs made them sweet. He licked them again, this time N'Jadaka's gaze followed his tongue. "Serve, yes. Obey... It depends." 

"On what?"

"On the orders and the person who gives them, I guess."

"If I give you an order right now, will you obey me?"

Everett felt the wave of heat pass through his body.

"I'm not yours to command." Yet. Not yours yet. "Sorry to disappoint, N'Jadaka." He meant those words as a gentle let down. But somehow they sounded like a challenge.


End file.
